Wrong Anime!
by PanPan
Summary: It's just an ordinary day at orange star high school, until people start to drop from the sky! Then Gohan and his class have to fear for their lives. crossovers. just weird.


Okay so this is my first fanfics. I made this a few years ago. and just been too lazy to write it. ^____________^;; hehe. So don't sue me if it's not good, and I don't own ANY of the animes, so I will began the disclaimer. I DON'T OWN: Dragonball Z/ GT by: Akira Toriyama./ Inu Yasha by: Rumiko Takahashi. /Gravitation by: Maki Murakami / Digimon by: I don't know / Sailor Moon by: Naoko Taeuchi Kiki's Delivery service by: still clue less / Outlaw Star by: no clue Magic Knights Rayearth by: CLAMP / Tenchi Muyo by:Hitoshi Okuda (I think? Not sure) If u know who owns the "unknowns" plz tell me so I can fix it.  
  
So I hope you like my story.... PanPan  
  
One day at Orange Star High School, the students in class 2B were desperately trying to ignore their English teacher. But she didn't know, and obviously she didn't care. She just kept on flapping here mouth terrorizing the students out of their mind, with her screechy voice.  
  
*Dang, why did I decide to teach high school!?! Or in fact why did I want to teach at all* he thought, loathing her stupid class.  
  
All of a sudden 4 teens appeared two females and two males. They were all wearing swimsuits. The raven haired girl (Pan) was having a fight with some guy with purple hair (Trunks: hey!!!!! it's Lavender!!!!!!!!! PanPan: WHATEVERRR!!!!) I mean Lavender hair. "Trunks, I'm going to tell my dad!" she threatened. "Pan please don't." Trunks pleaded. The Blue haired girl (Bra) was sitting on the teachers desk laughing. And the one with the spiky hair (Goten) was shivering and dripping wet.  
  
Just then the Sailor Senshi fell on top of all of them. "OW!!!!! That hurt" screamed sailor moon. Her pals ignoring her. Mini moon, "OH Sailor Moon! You're sitting on top of me!" Sailor Mercury typed into her computer. "We seem to be in a class of a different dimension." "Ah!!! I hate school!!!" then Sailor Moon stared to cry. After she stopped crying. With a little help... cough... from Sailor Mars. They all gathered around to do Sailor Teleport, but then KiKi flew in on her broom and got teleported with the senshi.  
  
"OW! THAT HURT"  
  
"My head hurts! Dang! Bra your fat!" Bra was sitting on top of Goten. BANG! "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was followed by Goten grabbing his head.  
  
The Digidestioned (Kari, Cody, T.K., Davis, and Yoei) ran through the door being chased by Ken and Wormmon, and disappeared into a flash of light. Bra was getting pissed. "People better stop running over me!!! Or I'll blast them into the next Dimension!!!" Inu Yasha fell flat on top of a desk. And Kagome fell on top of him. While Shippo landed gracefully in Pan's lap. "Oh, he's so cute" then she hugged him. "Hey!" Trunks yelled. BANG! Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome, "GET OFF ME YOU WRENCH!" Kagome glared at him with fire in her eyes. "ERRR!!!!!!! THAT'S IT! SITSITSITSITSIT!" Inu Yasha broke the desk and hit the ground tenfold! Shippo laughed, and they too disappeared like everyone else.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder Shock!" Ash commanded. BAD IDEA! It shocked Bra, and she blasted him into one of the seven hells. Brock ran up to Bra. "You're so beautiful!!!" Misty came out of nowhere and pulled him away by his ear to the door. Pan was rolling on the floor with laughter. "What about Ash?" Brock asked. Misty shrugged it off. "Hey! It's not my fault he got blasted to one of the Seven hells."  
  
Music started to play as they disappeared. There was a band playing. The whole class started to get up and dance. Fortunately the teacher was knocked out from the... um... confusion of people falling out of thin air. Bad Luck was playing "Super Drive" (even though they don't really play it.) Some fan girls appeared in a flash of light yelling "Shuichi". Bad Luck ran for their lives and disappeared along with the screaming fan girls.  
  
Bra clapped then said to Goten, "Remind me to book them at my next party." Unfortunately the teacher woke up from the heap on the floor, and glared at the teens sitting on her desk. "Why are you here!?!" Pan took it upon herself to answer the teacher. "Because Trunks here messed with Bra's invention. You know, she's kind of new at that."  
  
"TRUNKS! But Trunks is only 8 years old." Yelled Gohan standing up. Videl looked at him, "What? Do you know something that we don't?" Sharpener started to think. "Trunks? That sounds familiar." Bra glanced at the guy. "That's because our mom is Bulma Briefs. Hi Gohan-sama!" "Hi, bro. We traveled to the past, because of underwear here." He nodded towards Trunks. And so began the fight.  
  
"Trunks! I'm gonna tell my dad!"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Just wait till I tell him what you did to his "poor" daughter!" Pan exaggerating "poor". "Well you started it. You picked the fight with me!" Trunks rubbed the bump on his head.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"No! Don't tell Gohan-sama! Opps!" He turned and sheepishly scratched his head as the others glared at him.  
  
The whole class turned and looked at Gohan. "WHAT!?!" He tried to hide in his seat sinking under the stares of his fellow classmates. "I hate today" he mumbled under his breath. Videl glanced at him, giving a weird look, "What did you say?"  
  
Unnoticed by anyone, reporters had appeared through a portal, and were staring at Pan whispering amongst themselves. They slowly edge their way towards the fiery raven haired girl. The when Pan turned around. "AWH!!!!!!" Reporters started to mob her with questions.  
  
"Son Pan, will you be competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament." One yelled shoving a microphone in her face.  
  
Pan yelped and hid behind Trunks, "I hate the press!" Another reporter shoved his way forward, "Will your grandpa, Mr. Satan be there?" At hearing this Videl jumped out of her seat. "What is the meaning of this!" she yelled. All the reporters turned around. A photographer whispered, "It can't be Videl!?!" "What does Pan," she pieced together and figured out the name of the girl with the black hair (hmm.I wonder how? ^____^;;), she pointed. "Have to do with Hercule?" The press looked at her like she was crazy. "She is after all the granddaughter of Hercule, and daughter of Videl." Said someone from the crowd.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" Videls eyes widened and she turns around and attacked Gohan. Everyone was quiet for a while except Gohan who was trying to coax Videl out of strangling him.  
  
Erase looked at the um.. Happy couple. "You mean to tell me that, that girl down there (points to Pan) is Gohan and Videl's daughter?" Goten cleared his throat," Future Daughter." He corrected. Pan glared at him. "Your NOT suppose to TELL the FUTURE!" she screamed at him, then knocked him in the head. Bra looked aggravated. "Don't hit HIM!" "He's stupid!" sparks began to fly between them. And so began Another fight. Goten just started to laugh. Trunks looked at his friends and sweat dropped (O.o;; - -_-;;) *They just insulated him and he's laughing. figures. -_-;; * (more sweat drops)  
  
Everyone started talking about the new information and staring at Gohan and Videl who are still fighting and yelling at each other. Sharpener was crying because he never (and never had. hehe ^______^) a chance with Videl.  
  
Then a black hole appears, yet AGAIN, and Bulma's head pops out. "Where were you?" She looked around the chaotic classroom.(*why is that boy crying. he's creating a scene.* Then realized Gohan and Videl fighting with each other.) Her eyes came back around to the nervous teens. "What have you done NOW!" Vegeta stepped out the whole and dragged Trunks away, then Bra.  
  
Trunks started to panic. "HELP! Dad! No!!! I don't want to go to the GR!" "Daddy!!! You won't make me train with you, will you?" Bra pleaded at him making big round eyes full of tears. Vegeta looked at her disgusted, he's not falling for it this time, like the last ten times and more. After Vegeta got in, ChiChi appears with a frying pan. v ^.^;; She knocks Goten out then drags him away like the other two. Gohan jumps out of the portal and looks around.  
  
"Oh no. Did you guys say anything?" Pan sheepishly laughs replying to the question with the Son® trademark grin and head scratch with the sweat drop. Gohan made a glance of doubt at her, "Well we better get going before your mother comes." Suddenly a voice rang through the air, with a hint of anger in it. "Gohan!!! PAN!!!" everyone winced at the voice. "Yikes!" Father and daughter yelled in unison. They ran over to the happy young.um. couple. Gohan put his glasses on the past Gohan, while Pan tied her bandana on Videls head then they run and hide. Just then Videl pops up. She walks around looking the stops and examines Gohan and her past self. "Gohan!!! Videl!!!" she floats in the air over to where her family is hiding.  
  
"Oh, hi Videl." Gohan nervously greeted her. She put her hands on her hips. A few seconds later. BANG. Videl walked back to the front of the room dragging a knocked out Gohan and begging Pan. "But mom! I don't want to go! Dad you suck! It's your entire fault!" Pan yelled at her knocked out father. Gohan: T.T Pan glanced over at her past mother, "Videl, don't listen to ChiChi. Whatever you do! Just don't turn." BANG! Daughter joined father in unconscious Lala Land. After they disappeared through the hole, everyone looked at Videl and sweat dropped. Even Gohan did. Someone whispered "whoa. she abuses her family". Videl stood up with a frying pan in hand, "WHO SAID THAT!!!!" Everyone started to tremble at the scary-past-future-physco-mom. No one replied. They all looked deadly afraid of her. "That's better" she said then sat down.  
  
In the quiet a man with red hair appeared walking out of nowhere. No one was surprised at this, as it had happened all period. (their class is two hours) Next a boy with blonde hair appeared next to him. "Where are we Jene?" asked the boy. "All I know is that it's the author's doing " His partner gave him a weird look. "Yeah.sure" he said slowly. "It's true!!!!!!!!" said a voice. "AWH!" yelled the boy staring around nervously. "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I RULE THIS FANFIC!!!!!!!!" the weird voice said. (PanPan: hey! Laur:WHAT!!! PanPan: wait.why am I fighting with myself!?!) "Oh.Kay." Gohan said slowly.  
  
Just then the Magic Knights fell on top of Jene and Jim. The one in blue armor (Umi) stood up. "Hey! We're not in Cephro anymore!" The one with red armor turned and smiled at Jene, to introduce herself. "Hi my name's Hikaru" Fuu; the one in the green turned to Umi, "Or maybe we weren't suppose to be there this time." Then she smiled receiving a sweat drop from Umi. "You smile at anything!"  
  
A black hole appeared from another Dimension appeared and a woman with spiky grey hair was flying after a boy with a ponytail. The woman was yelling "Tenchi! Come back!" The boy was sweat dropping yelling back, "Not now, Ryoko!" After him a mob of girls followed. That included the girls living at his house and his enemies. A woman with puffy blonde hair looked around the classroom, then asked her partner with long blue hair, "Where are we, Kione?" The woman thought for a moment, before replying, "Maybe Washu, again?"  
  
Then Jene stepped forward and introduced himself and the group he was standing with. He also explained how they got there. "So basically it's the entire author's fault." Jene finished and sighed. "Ah, so it isn't my fault. I see. Wouldn't want to take credit for something I didn't do. Hahahaha." Stated Washu. Suddenly two chibi looking Washu's popped up on her shoulder. One said A the other B, they started to cheer and laugh at her. Everyone in the classroom except the teacher (who was um. having a bad time since people kept on raining down on her.) sweat dropped except Mihoshi who was one the floor crying about how she was hungry. More sweat drops. POOF. The group that was there a few seconds ago had disappeared in a poof of smoke.  
  
Videl was the first person to talk. "Okay" she said slowly. "Didn't understand anything that just happened." Just then the bell rang. As the students were about to leave, the teacher stud up. "WAIT! NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE." the teacher was wobbling from all the people falling in on top of her. "FOR HOMEWORK. I WANT EVER ONE TO WRITE ME A FIVE PAGE ESSAY ON EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED HERE TO DAY IN MY CLASS. CLASS DISMISSED." The results were the class booing and some throwing random objects at her. "I SAW THAT MR. JENKINS! DETINTION IN THE MORNING! SEE ME AFTER SCHOOL! I'LL TEACH ALL OF YOU TO." Before she could finish a giant dog busted through the wall and ate the teacher/ Everyone cheered. The dog turned back into his regular form, and a little girl(who came out of no where) jumped on him. Seshumaru stared at her. "Get off me Rin." The little girl looked up with stars in her eyes. "Never! I love you, FLUFFY!" "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that." And they too disappeared. And that is the last anyone will disappear in my story. Everyone blinked then started to cheer and have a little party. Well think of it this way: 1) it was a really weird and eventful day. 2) some demon ate their teacher/ worst enemy, and 3) NO HOMEWORK!!!! Videl kissed Gohan. And the class had a giant party to celebrate this wonderful day when that b*tchy woman disappeared. All was right with the world and they lived "Happily Ever After"  
The End ^_____^;;  
  
So what did you think? There's only one way to express your opoion. So PLZ review!!!!!!!!! And thank you for taking time out to read my fanfic...... PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!! (^^) (^^^^) 


End file.
